The New Life of Charm
by pokengirl2
Summary: Starring in the New Life of Charm. A Crossover with all our favourite heroic turtles (2012 series) and the Kane Chronicles. When Charm ends up in her cousins ghost town. A terrible evil of the highest order arrives. Will her past be revealed and make new
1. Chapter 1

**The New Life Of Charm**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

I come from a family of the oldest order and wealth. Lets just say I have a bloodline of both pharaohs and all Egyptians god and goddesses.

I' m not joking! I really am! You can ask my mom, Zia Rashid, in the past the first magician to host my father Ra, the God of day. Who travels in the twelve houses of night. And in the present, the president of the United States of America. She couldn't stay anywhere else but New York City. Why you ask. To be honest I am not so sure myself. So she works in an office close to where I live.

She is very pretty, she has long black hair and deep dark black eyes, her skin is so pale you'll think that she is about to faint. They say that I have her beautiful face and silk like hair, but they also say that I have my father's skin and skill with combat.

My father Ra, yes the same Egyptian God Ra, I can't say much about him, only that he is the president of a game company. And that I only saw him twice when I was five and six when I was first presented with my own wand and staff.

But today is the day I become a goddess .A goddess of what is now my question.

Hi, my name is Charm Rashid.

I am fifteen years old and about to receive a new name and power.

I don't know what goddess I would like to be, it's so cool and amazing. Well except to be the dwarf god.

[No offence to you uncle Bes]

My average day is going to the First Nome of Egypt to practice my fire magic and some basic spells here and there. Sometimes I play the guitar when I and bored and there is nothing else to do. And I play pretty good if I do say so myself.

But for now I am staying at the forth house of night, or the house of rest if you would like to call it. Until my dad comes and takes me to his thrown room. Right now my uncle Bes is babysitting me.

[Sorry ok]

Like literary babysat! A baby is on me and Uncle Bes is sitting on the both of us while wearing his stupid "Dwarf Pride" speedos. I feel sorry for the baby though since it gets to be traumatized at an early age. And so is my Aunt Twarwet but at least I don't have her butt in my face.

Despite that they are both ugly and scary looking, [wait for it], they are pretty sweet and kind.

After the last few moments of torture by the sight of uncle Bes's speedos and the baby kicking me in the gut like crazy (luckily it did not hurt much). My fathers ship had finally arrived. While Bes got off I hurried to my feet and ran to the docks.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charm and the poor traumatized baby. My the spirits of Egypt guide us and see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Boat ride that went wrong

The moment I saw that my ride had arrived, I ended up starring at it for a few moments. It was a boat, about seven stories tall and a hundred meters long, it was decorated beautifully with the symbol Ma'at at each end and with golden boards. A boat fit for a king, and since my dad was one, I wasn't there to complain.

Well those few moments ended when my small uncle grabbed my right hand and when my tall aunt held my left should, and then guided me onto the boat.

[Great, now I sound like a geek]

When I was released from my dream. The first sight was of a tall man had nice brown and kind eyes. He had a light brown skin colour and his hair was a dark chestnut colour.

When I felt that my aunt and uncle let go of me, I saw them bow. With hesitation, I did the some.

"There's no need to bow down to me, my daughter," he had said with a kind deep voice.

"Dad?" I asked so shocked with fear and glee, and then I stood up to have a better view of him.

"Yes, I am your father. I apologize for not seeing you sooner and within such a long time. You certainly have grown and perfected your skills in both combat and magic in a way no one has ever done in so long." "Oh dad thank you and~"

I then was suddenly was interrupted by the entire boat shaking and a little flying man (still am surprised it was not uncle Bes getting his revenge), jumped on my head and knocking me down and letting me be trampled on by a big herd of little people!

"Wow! I certainly haven't seen that coming," I said as I stumbled to get back on my feet.

"Well sorry love but we need everyone to witness the crowning," Bes said with a large grin on his face.

"Oh y-y-yippee," I said so tragically

Suddenly the boat stopped and two huge men rose up one was dressed up as a hippie and the other with a goose head and old traditional Egyptian clothes. "You must name us name us name uuusssss" they both sung in unison.

"Hi boss I will kiss your feet later," said the hippie.

"And I hope I get paid enough for this HONK!" said goose boy.

[What the heck]

"Ok, anyway you said I have to name you both so hippie, no offence, is Hapi the God of the Nile. And goose boy here is Genwar the goose god," I said knowing I was right.

"Correct," said Hapi

"But I on the other hand am not, so since you are my youngest niece and about to be crowned the new goddess, I shall only HONK HONK HONK tear one of your limbs," Genwar said with a few honks here and there," since you said that HONK I am the HONK lost HONK god HONK"

He was about to strike until Hapi had thrown him off balance.

"Hurry now!"

So he grabbed the boat and pushed it with great force till we reached a grand gate and disappeared into a huge cave.


End file.
